


【HP AU】夏天，十七岁，我的爱人

by Guinevere960717



Series: 各种单篇AU [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 各种单篇AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955602
Kudos: 10





	【HP AU】夏天，十七岁，我的爱人

我叫全圆佑，十七岁那年我过了一个疯狂的夏天，认识了我的男朋友，又和他告别。现在他不是我的男朋友了，但是我想我的故事值得一听。  
那个时候我刚从霍格沃茨毕业，毕业前就通过了傲罗的选拔考试，因此只要等着暑假结束去魔法部参加训练就好了。暑假有将近四个月，长得让我觉得百无聊赖。大部分时间我就嚼着小番茄看侦探小说，看困了就倒在床上呼呼大睡。  
我的邻居金珉奎是我的发小。他筹备着在对角巷开一家宠物店，他男朋友徐明浩的长袍店就在隔壁。一个夏天他都忙着装修和进货，我无聊时就坐在他的店里用鞋带逗弄那些小奶猫。  
“这是什么？”我指着一个黑色的框子问。  
“电视。”金珉奎兴致勃勃地打开开关。他总是对这种麻瓜产品很感兴趣。  
框子里出现了一个男孩，活力十足地在台上蹦蹦跳跳，台下一片光辉闪耀，尖叫声震天。看了一会儿我觉得有点吵闹，就把电视关了。

那天晚上我做梦了。我梦见电视里出现的那个男孩，我梦见我离他很近。他算不上高，但是比例很好，紧紧包裹在牛仔裤里的腿在我眼前舞动，让我觉得口干舌燥、心跳不已。我从小到大没谈过恋爱，因为很少遇到让我感到心动的人，又或者我因为太宅很少遇到人。但是从那个梦里醒来的一瞬间我觉得我恋爱了，然后意识到我的裤子一片潮湿。

“珉奎啊，”我学着他的样子把电视按开。“你知道昨天那个人叫什么吗？”  
金珉奎正忙着对付一群围着他汪汪讨食的燕尾狗，“我怎么可能记得住。电视上一天出现那么多人。”  
说来也巧，今天我正赶上昨天节目的重播，也正赶上徐明浩进来把肉和菜丢给金珉奎让他做饭。  
“哥说这个吗？”徐明浩抱着手臂眯起眼睛，“好像叫Hoshi吧。”  
“他在麻瓜世界很流行吗？”我仰起头问。  
“也不算很流行吧。”徐明浩想了想。“但是就在英国活动呢。哥感兴趣的话我问问俊哥能不能搞到票。”  
徐明浩嘴里的俊哥叫文俊辉，也是中国人，毕业后做了话剧演员。那个时候他韩语不太好、听不懂课，我总是给他辅导或者干脆把作业丢给他抄。他喜欢偷偷用坩埚在宿舍里做饭，我没少到他那里蹭吃蹭喝。

文俊辉不负众望，帮我成功踏进了Hoshi的演出场。  
场里人不算多，我的位置很好。我是这一区唯一的男性，身边都是浓妆艳抹的年轻女孩儿。我觉得有点尴尬，但是钻进来了也没法逃走。我注意到她们都拿着相机和板凳，有的镜头长得让我想起中世纪的火炮。  
“为什么要带相机呢？”我鼓起勇气问旁边面善的矮个子女生。  
“我们是站姐啊，站姐。”女生看也没看我，认真调整着镜头，寻找着合适的光圈和焦距。“真奇怪。我还以为你买这么贵的票也是来拍图的。”  
那场演出我看得挺不舒服，因为身边镜头们咔咔作响，闪光灯即使是在余光里也刺得我近视的眼睛直流眼泪。可是台上的Hoshi倒是泰然自若地唱唱跳跳，还时不时对着镜头微笑。他走近我们这一区是蹲下来和台下观众握手，身旁的小姑娘们几乎把我推倒在地上了。他很快注意到我，因为我比很多踩着板凳的女孩个子都高，也没带相机。他好奇又惊讶地看着我，眼睛清澈明亮好像一只林间的小松鼠。我知道彻底沦陷了。

从此我踏入了成为站哥的不归路。  
为了显得不那么格格不入，我把我的相机翻了出来。和那些“站姐”们先进的数码相机相比，我的相机实在是有点笨重。但是我醉翁之意不在酒，因为我既不“卖图”也不是粉丝站的经营者。我只想看看Hoshi。  
与台上展现出的活力十足或者呆萌可爱不同，我觉察到Hoshi本人其实很聪明。他总是能根据不同的场合说出得体的话，让粉丝和主办方都满意。他也很擅长调动气氛，连我这个被金珉奎称作“护树罗锅都不肯来”的木头的人，有的时候都想跟着喊喊口号了，但是我又觉得太别扭了，所以我只是默默地鼓掌，同时小心别被人挤出去。这一切Hoshi都做得不露痕迹，大家只是觉得他机灵可爱。我却开始好奇台下的Hoshi又是什么样的人。总之一定和台上非常不同。

我开始混入站姐们的圈子。Hoshi虽然算不上顶火的明星，但是死忠站姐不少。她们口中的Hoshi和我想象的又有点不一样。很多像Hoshi一样的明星会偷偷联系漂亮的站姐，算是某种巩固粉丝的手段吧。大部分站姐说他私生活挺干净，也挺有礼貌，到了让人感到无法真正接近的地步。有人说Hoshi其实是富二代，出来做爱豆只不过是玩票，所以一直不温不火。以他的实力再加上合适的包装宣传，他绝不止是现在的位置。  
站姐们说起私下的Hoshi时大多有点酸楚，因为自己花了这么多时间和金钱，到头来还是粉丝罢了。有人怀疑Hoshi有隐藏的女朋友什么的，但是一直抓不到证据。我却偷偷高兴，因为我知道假期结束我就得回去当傲罗了，Hoshi是单身会让我追星追得更自在些。

很快我的机会来了。  
那是一场签售会，场子很大，人依旧不是很多。舞台和坐席离得很远，因此谁也不知道Hoshi和前面的人说了什么。  
我一向是很紧张的，Hoshi倒是非常从容。  
“没什么要说的吗？”Hoshi抬头看看我，眼睛细长漂亮。  
“请哥哥写‘To 圆佑’吧。”  
“我还以为你比我大呢。”Hoshi笑嘻嘻地签着名，“圆佑。”  
“你记得我？”我很震惊。  
“当然了。”Hoshi从容地把专辑合上递给我，“毕竟男粉丝也不是那么多。而且……”  
一边的经纪人已经要过来催促了。我急急忙忙地问，“而且什么？”  
Hoshi碰了碰我的手心，压低了嗓音说，“而且圆佑喜欢我吧。”  
直觉告诉我Hoshi说的是那种意义上的喜欢。不是举着相机疯狂照相或者活动场场不落的喜欢。是想要和他上床的那种喜欢。  
Hoshi冲我眨眨眼睛笑了，我恍惚地走下台阶时觉得手里好像有什么东西。他已经开始和后面的女粉丝和颜悦色地交谈了，我还听见那个女孩子咯咯的笑声。我颤抖着回到座位上，把那个小纸团塞进运动服口袋，直到坐进我的二手改装汽车才敢打开它。  
“火星街96号，4010。”后面是一串电话。

我敲门的时候心里很忐忑，怕暴露我的巫师身份我甚至没带魔杖。Hoshi来开门时整个人湿漉漉红扑扑的，草草裹着一条浴巾，像是刚刚洗完澡。  
“坐嘛圆佑。”他拽着我进屋，“干嘛愣在那里。”  
“为什么？”我的嘴唇在抖。  
“圆佑不知道为什么吗？”他坐到床沿上，用撒娇的嗓音问我。“可是圆佑的身体可是比圆佑的脑子要清楚呢。”他朝下指了指。  
我承认，我看见他的第一眼就硬了。他身上那股甜蜜的奶香味、柔软的声音都让我的心脏错过了节拍、血液滚烫如岩浆。他和台上、站姐们口中说的都不一样。这一瞬间他是属于我的，独一无二的。

我也承认，我是个全无经验的“小男孩”。光是扩张这一步我俩就已经满头大汗了。我堂皇是因为Hoshi实在太紧了，我用掉了几乎半瓶润滑也没法把第三根手指放进去。Hoshi则是因为忍得太辛苦——我根本不知道哪里能碰哪里不能碰，那些无意识的触摸和刮擦让他硬得开始滴水了。  
“算了，”他叹了口气推开我，把那一瓶润滑抓过来，“再这么搞下去你都要软了。”他把剩下的全挤在手心里，耐心地撸了我两把。他的手真白，真软。我很庆幸他没撸第三把，因为那样我就能直接交代了。  
“进来吧。”Hoshi躺回去，有点无奈地看着我。  
“真的？”我没说话，但是他显然看懂了我的眼神。  
他往我这边凑了凑，示意我快点。  
掰着他雪白的大腿根捅进去的时候我觉得眼泪要出来了。我发誓我这辈子就没这么爽过。他太紧了，潮湿柔软的内壁拼命吮吸着我，我一下都不敢动，生怕自己秒射。Hoshi的眼泪直接冒了出来，一起冒出来的还有满头冷汗。他抓着床单的小手指节发白，前面也迅速萎掉了。他疼得偏过了头，门牙把下唇咬出了血。我慌了，赶紧拔出来，他的腿还保持着刚才的姿势，胸口剧烈地起伏。  
我赶紧凑过去把他抱进怀里，他痛苦地趴在我胸口喘着气。我被他痛苦的样子吓软了，抚摸着他的脊梁骨安抚他。  
“真是。”我听见他轻轻地说，“很扫兴吧？”  
我心疼还来不及，但是一句话也说不出来，就用力亲了亲他的额头。  
他缓了一会儿，抬起红红的眼睛看着我，一滴眼泪挂在眼角。  
“要我帮你打出来吗？”他的声音非常柔软，和台上那种元气十足的模样一点都不一样。  
“对不起。”我愧疚地看着他。  
“不要紧。”他亲了亲我的胸口。他的嘴唇也好软，像是露珠做成的。“我们还有很多时间。”

虽然第一次很不顺利，我俩还是在疼痛和内疚中胡乱睡着了。可是我几乎是追着Hoshi跑了一整个假期，当然我们也没少做。后面就顺利多了，我俩也确实都爽到了。我每次都在屋里偷偷放一点魔咒隔音，因为我不想让任何人听到他的呻吟。每次我坐在台下假装站哥，看着他对其他男男女女微笑，对着他们伸出手，我都觉得嫉妒得发狂。我在床上的时候总以为他是我一个人的，但是台上的他又提醒我事实并非如此。Hoshi敏锐地察觉到我的不快，因此做爱的时候格外纵容我，几乎到了讨好的地步。他用那种软软的、撒娇的嗓音喊“圆佑”、喊“哥哥”，光洁的小腿勾着我的腰无声地催促我，我则不客气地插进最深处，就算他眼泪流了满脸也不肯停下来。  
有一次他拥抱了一个女粉丝，我就在台下看着。我当时觉得脑袋都要炸开了，可我知道那只是他的工作。但我就是没法原谅他。他的拥抱应该只给我，而不是其他什么说着喜欢他的人。  
那天晚上我不理他。无论是他怎么道歉、哀求又或者发火，我全都装作没听见的样子，冷着脸一点回应也不给。他颓然地靠在墙上直勾勾地看着我，大颗的眼泪顺着圆鼓鼓的脸颊淌下来。他是真的伤心了，我知道。我在那一瞬间心软了，正在我打算开口给他一个台阶也给我自己一个台阶的时候，他抹着眼泪跪在了地上，拉开了我的牛仔裤拉链。这不是他第一次给我口，但是确是最刺激的一次。因为他一直在哭，真情实感地哭，一边抽噎一边吞吐，小小的嘴巴吃力地含弄着我，还时不时握着我抵上他娇嫩的咽喉。最后我射出来的时候堪称暴力，一手扯着他后脑的金发、一手钳着他的下巴迫使他张嘴让我进得更深。他很长一段时间连嘴巴也合不上，透明的口水和白色的精液无意识地顺着他的嘴角往下流。他瘫坐在地上呛咳，咳得脸红，咳得眼泪直往外冒。我所有的不满都变成了心疼，连裤子都没穿上就慌忙下去抱他。他欣喜若狂地抬起头流着眼泪问我，圆佑你原谅我了吗？我只是愧疚地把头埋在他颈侧。

我随他来到温布恩演出时意识到，我的假期马上就要结束了。而这个时候我们两个其实还只是炮友。我不希望只是这样，因为我真的非常爱他。我不知道他口中的爱我是真是假，因为这些话通常都留在床上。  
“Hoshi。”做完之后他趴在床上，试图把后面的精液抠出来。  
“干嘛？”他压着腰抬起头看我。  
“可以和我交往吗？”我问。我知道这是我最后的机会了。  
他停下手上的动作，露出一点让我感到陌生的冷笑。  
“圆佑要走了吧？”他放弃了清理，把被子拉到身上，盖住被我啃得吻痕遍布的胸膛。  
“什么？”我吃惊地看着他。“我能到哪去？”  
“圆佑第一次出现在台下我就知道了。”他笑，“哪有人上身衬衫下身运动裤来看演唱会的。”  
“还有，”他自顾自地补充，“哪有人用那样的相机。闪光灯会冒烟的那种。拍出来的照片不太一样吧？”  
原来他一直明白。  
“现在要走了圆佑才和我告白吗？那之前拿我当什么呢？”他趴在床上托腮看着我。“婊子？”  
“不是。”我慌张地摆手。“我也不想的！”  
“我开玩笑的。”他又恢复了笑容，但我觉得他笑得很复杂。“离开是很正常的。我不会责备圆佑。”  
“我……”我不知道要怎么安慰他。我知道他这样笑的时候代表心碎。  
“既然圆佑要走了，可不可以实现我一个愿望呢？”他歪头看着我。  
我点点头。  
“其实比起Hoshi，我更喜欢圆佑叫我顺荣。可惜圆佑一次也没这样叫过呢。我有的时候分不清楚，圆佑是喜欢独占台上的我的感觉呢，还是喜欢我本人呢？我猜是前者，但是现在也无所谓了。”他眼里浮起一层水雾，在月亮的光辉下闪闪发亮，“那就请圆佑叫我一次顺荣哥哥吧。要知道我其实比你大呢。”  
我不知道他原来一直这样想。我以为他是台上光彩夺目万千宠爱的明星，可是他却一直在悲伤地仰望着我。  
“顺荣哥哥，”我颤抖着吻上他的嘴唇，“我爱你。”  
分别那天晚上我们两个都哭得很厉害，到最后反倒变成了他在哄我。他说让我忘了他，好好生活，等照片都洗出来不要直接扔掉。我哭得说不出话来，可我知道我永远忘不了。

我叫全圆佑，十七岁那年我过了一个疯狂的夏天，认识了我的男朋友，又和他告别。现在他不是我的男朋友了，我的故事也讲完了。

“全圆佑！”有人在客厅里叫我，“这张真的好丑。你是假站哥吧？”  
不好意思，我的丈夫在叫我了。我们有机会再聊。


End file.
